


Just a Big Cat

by Lier90912



Series: Kat and Adam [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Aww, Cute, F/M, Fluff, I Hope It's Not Cringe, Short & Sweet, X3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lier90912/pseuds/Lier90912
Summary: Kat loves her two cats.
Relationships: Catherine Tyler/Adam Weston, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Kat and Adam [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702339
Kudos: 2





	Just a Big Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine is driving me crazy...

Kat exited the bedroom and stretched her back.  _ ‘Note to myself: four hours of gaming is NOT good for my back’ _ she thought as she walked to the living room where she thought Adam was watching some anime. However, she stopped when she saw what he really was doing: her boyfriend was sitting cross-legged and was petting their cat, Winter.

He had a peaceful smile on his face as he let his hand travel through the smaller feline’s fur. Winter was purring loudly while she was trying to push her head in his hand.

Then, Adam picked her up and held her against his chest; she looked so small in his arms. Winter happily pushed her face against the lion’s, and he chuckled softly before starting rub his face against the small feline’s and purr with her.

_ ‘That’s the cutest fucking thing I’ve ever seen!’ _ thought Kat from her spot behind the door. She just wanted to melt in a crying mess at how adorable the scene was. She quickly took out her phone and snapped a few pictures of their face-rubbing,  _ 'That's going to make a gorgeous wallpaper!' _ She couldn't resist the envy of sending some to his father.

_ 'Adam isn't a lion, he's just a big cat' _


End file.
